User talk:OuroborosCobra
For older discussions, see my 2006 archive and my 2007 archive. Jaz talk 00:36, 31 May 2006 (UTC) Image:Ionstorm.jpg moved to Image talk:Ionstorm.jpg You didn't have to do that... You know, you did not have to move my question about fair use and cropping to the ion storm image talk page. It was a simply an observation, directed to you, that had nothing to do with debate over that image. – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 02:29, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :A) Check the edit history, I didn't move it, Sulfur did. B) Moving it was the right decision, as it was still in regards to the existing conversation, which should be held in one place, not 5. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:38, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Will riker image Oh, sorry. I thought, that a Riker image, with the DS9-VOYAGER-GENERATIONS style uniform, would be useful for the page. Here is a link for the picture, add it to Will T RIKER'S page, please. http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Stargate/3290/riker2.jpg I look forward to being part of MA. :I wish I could add it, but to do so would be a copyright violation. That is a promo still, to use it in our articles would not fall under fair use. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:24, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Signing comments :Please sign your comments by typing --~~~~. This both identifies who wrote a post, and the date/time it was made. --OuroborosCobra talk 12:49, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Ok. Guess next time I want to leave a post unsigned, I'll logout and sign using my IP. And I did use ~~~~~, so the date stamp should have been a non-issue. Unless you are referring to a comment I didn't even realize I made. I really wish comments were automatically signed in the Talk: domain... ETA: speak of the devil --Commodore Sixty-Four(talk) 14:03, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Starfleet Marines You obviously didn't read my posts clearly at all on the Starfleet Marines discussion, please take another look, any assault force in Science-Fiction movies and TV shows that operate mostly on land but sometimes on Starships are called Space Marines, the MACO are the Marines, there are many other things that I have proven so look at the discussion page for Starfleet Marines. :Actually, from what I have seen you haven't "proven" anything, just shouted a lot that you have. Secondly, I don't really care what other sci-fi shows do, they aren't Star Trek. Thirdly, even in the REAL WORLD your premise does not hold. Those guys at D-Day, you know, the ones that came off of ships and on to land? They were Army, not Marines. There is absolutely no in-universe evidence that they were Starfleet (in fact all evidence says they were not Starfleet), therefore you are wrong and cannot call them Starfleet "anything". They aren't Starfleet, get over it all ready. Second off, there is absolutely zero evidence in-universe that they are Marines. I don't care if you want some personal belief in your own head, but that does not constitute "proof". --OuroborosCobra talk 00:58, 13 October 2007 (UTC) formatting fixes Explorer, 1024/768. How is adding a blank line causing problems? The problem I keep seeing is certain pages have the Coding for the category box immediately following the article text. This sometimes causes the box to cover part of the article's text or images. After a little trial and error I've found that adding a blank line as a seperator fixes it nicely.--Marhawkman 07:17, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :Adding one blank line is all nice and good, but there should never (yes, I know that reality and browsers rarely agree) be a need to add more than one. What browser are you using that still can't properly show the Unnamed Remans page without several blank lines at the end? -- Sulfur 10:37, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::Adding only one seems to work fine.--Marhawkman 07:20, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Star Trek (2008) I don't want to sound belligerent, but you could have checked the official Startrek.com news links I posted along with the two actors before reverting my addition. Happy wiki-ing and look carefully in the future! Radagast83 03:48, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :I apologize, I didn't see the links. I goofed. Happens. That article is one that I tend to be faster with the revert button than most, given the repetitive amounts of rumor that gets posted as fact. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:51, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::No problem! After I posted on your talk page I looked at the article's history and realized how it's gone back and forth the last few days (or longer). Completely understandable on your part. Radagast83 04:02, 18 October 2007 (UTC) * The cast of the new Star Trek film is not a spoiler, it's fact. Don't tell me actually think there are going to be Trek fans out there who won't know who will portray Kirk and McCoy until the movie comes out. -- Krevaner 03:04, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Consultations Hello OuroborosCobra. I wanted to consult with you on two matters. First, what is your opinion on the paragraph I added to Kirk’s article about Kirk's ancestry, I stated the discussion on the talk page. And second, and maybe more important, am I allowed to write an article about Star Trek: New Voyages? Salut. Mak Trek 13:14, 19 October 2007 (UTC)